


Paris Holds the Key to Your Heart

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert, male reader - Freeform, yes the title is from Anastasia i was in a mood when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: You get a late-night visit from Chat Noir.





	Paris Holds the Key to Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> listen,,, he’s bi, fight me on this

You sat on your windowsill, watching the Parisian skyline. It was just after dinner and you were done with homework for the day, so you had some time to kill. You aimlessly scrolled through your phone, watching your fellow students continue to post pictures from the akuma attack that had occurred after school, when you heard something land on the roof.

You didn’t even bother to look up from your phone as Chat Noir climbed down from the roof and perched on your window ledge. “Out late tonight, I see. Patrol?”

“No, just figured I’d drop by. Mind if I come in?” he asked.

“Go ahead.” You shifted so he had room and the superhero pushed the window up a bit and swung inside effortlessly. He sat down next to you and stretched a bit, rolling his shoulders. “I never got the chance to thank you properly for the rescue today,” you added.

“All in a day’s work,” he replied, grinning a bit. “What did you even do to upset the teacher so much that they’d get akumatized?”

“I have a tendency to talk back, I guess,” you replied with a shrug. “I really wasn’t trying to upset him enough that an akuma would show up, though.”

“Happens to the best of us,” Chat replied. “Ladybug and I have both caused our fair share of akumas. Don’t feel bad about it.”

“Still, people could’ve gotten hurt. It’s hard not to think that it could’ve been avoided, you know?”

“But that’s not your job,” he said, and you put down your phone only to realize how close the two of you were due to how small the windowsill was. You desperately hoped you weren’t blushing.

“Hey.” Chat placed a gentle hand on your shoulder. “Have you ever been at the top of the Eiffel Tower at night?”

“I… don’t think so, actually. Why?”

He stood and held out his hand to you. “I’ll take you - it’s incredible.”

“Chat, the tower’s across the city and getting there at this time of night would take-”

“About ten minutes,” he said. When you gave him a doubtful look, he continued: “You forget, we superheroes have our own ways of getting around. Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I do. Can I grab a jacket before we go?” you asked.

“Yeah, of course. Can you get onto the roof by yourself?” When you nodded, he said, “Great, meet me up there once you’re ready.” He climbed back out the window and you made your way downstairs, grabbing a jacket you’d left by the stairs. You knew your parents wouldn’t care where you were going so you didn’t bother telling them - as long as you did well in school, they didn’t seem concerned with anything else that was going on in your life. The only exception was if you got sick, because you’d have to stay home so avoiding that made things so much easier for you.

Jacket on, you went back to your room and carefully climbed out the window, making your way up the roof. You hadn’t lied - you knew you could do it by yourself because you’d done it before but it never hurt to be careful. When Chat knelt down and offered a hand to you, you took it with a small smirk.

“Thanks, but I was doing fine on my own,” you said once you were on your feet and standing on the roof with the hero.

“But what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t help someone in distress?” he replied, and you rolled your eyes.

“Wasn’t in distress, Chat. So, how are we getting to the tower?” It was cold enough that you could see your breath in the air, yet his super suit seemed to protect him because he didn’t seem bothered by it at all.

“You said you trusted me, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Then hold on!” Before you could say anything, Chat had scooped you up in his arms and was running across the Parisian rooftops. You wanted to protest, but judging from the way that the buildings sped by beneath you so fast that you couldn’t get a good look at them, this was definitely a more efficient way to travel.

You weren’t sure how long it took, but way faster than expected you found yourself at the base of the Eiffel Tower. There was hardly anyone around as Chat put you down.

“I could carry you all the way up, but I think the elevator’s a more authentic experience,” he said.

“Well, I appreciate you carrying me this far,” you replied. The two of you made your way over to the elevator and got inside. The elevator began the slow trip to the top.

Stepping out of the elevator and onto the platform at the top of the tower, you felt like you were standing at the top of a Christmas tree. It was lit up and you could see across the city for miles and it was just incredible.

“Wow…”

“Some view, huh?” Chat said, walking up beside you as you leaned on the railing and looked out at the view of Paris.

“I could watch the city like this forever,” you said. Looking at Chat, you added, “Do you and Ladybug come up here often?”

“Sometimes, but it usually only ends up being when we fight an akuma,” he replied. “It’s…nice to be up here, and just being able to talk. My lady doesn’t like talking about her real identity, so even though we’ve been working together for a while, I don’t really know all that much about her.”

“What, she doesn’t want to get to know you?” you asked.

“It’s not that.. I think. I get the feeling that she thinks that if she reveals who she really is, that I’d be disappointed. As if who she is without the mask isn’t good enough. I guess… sometimes I feel that way too.”

You shook your head. “Chat, you’re brave and kind and fun to be around. I’m proud to be your friend. I understand if you don’t want to reveal who you really are now, but I’ll always accept you.”

You looked at Chat, and found him looking at you in a way that could only be described as a mix of awe and a little disbelief. Still, he smiled. “Thanks, Y/N. That… That really means a lot.”

You smiled back. “Just telling the truth.”

You stayed up there talking with him for a little while longer, but it started to get colder and you were getting tired. Chat effortlessly picked you up and carried you back across the rooftops to your house, where the both of you climbed back into your bedroom window.

“Thanks for tonight. I had fun hanging out with you,” you said as you took off your jacket.

“You, too,” he replied right as his ring started to beep. “Looks like I’ve got to go.”

“See you around.” You put your jacket down on your bed and Chat quickly leaned forward to kiss your forehead before climbing back out the window. Your face flushed, you fell back onto the bed, contemplating what had just occurred.


End file.
